


Good Magical Morning

by mystischer_morgen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystischer_morgen/pseuds/mystischer_morgen
Summary: It's 1994 and Rhett and Link are about to start their final year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the school is excited to host the Triwizard Tournament, they have to deal with a different problem. As Head Boys, they are forced to work together inspite of severe mutual dislike. How on earth are they going to survive this year without bloodshed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for some months now, but Rhett and Link in Hogwarts just wouldn't leave my head. It's the first thing I've written in very long time, so please bear with me. If you want to get in the mood, try listening to [Hedwig's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTXBLyp7_Dw) while reading, and have a Butter Beer on me =)

Rhett McLaughlin was just finishing his breakfast when a large owl flew in through the kitchen window and landed on the table before him. He had expected his own owl to return from her hunt, but he didn’t recognize the brown bird looking at him now. His mother called from the living room, “Is that the paper, honey? I left some coins by the sink.” The Salem Times usually came out on Fridays, but the owl was carrying a letter instead.

Calling a no to his mom, Rhett carefully removed it as the bird calmly raised its foot. He was surprised to see a purple wax seal, bearing the Hogwarts crest, since his list of required school supplies had arrived weeks earlier. “It’s from Professor Dumbledore.” Rhett’s eyes grew wide as he skimmed the spidery green handwriting. “Look at this, Mom.” His mother looked slightly concerned at Rhett’s suddenly pale complexion, frowning as she took the letter. She read it quickly, her face lighting up as she broke out into a huge smile and drew her son into a tight hug. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful! – Jim! Jim, come see!” Her excited voice rang clearly through every room of the McLaughlins’ old mansion.

  
His father walked down the stairs in measured steps. He wore an immaculate dark grey robe and his salt-and-pepper hair was parted neatly, but his face looked strained and tired. “What’s wrong, Diane? I really need to head to work. You would not believe the amount of paperwork sitting on my desk right now. I hope this all calms down once the cauldron safety act goes through the council…” His wife shook her head, still smiling widely, and handed him the letter. Rhett felt a little dizzy but managed a happy expression as his father pulled him into a rough hug a moment later. “I’m so proud of you, son. You’ll do great, I’m sure.” - “Thanks, Dad” Rhett’s voice sounded unsure to himself but he couldn’t help feeling better as he looked at his parents’ happy faces. His father’s hand reached up a little to pet him on the shoulder as he smiled warmly. “This is … Head Boy. Just like your Grandpa. I’m really glad, son. Especially after Cole – ” He stopped and his face fell for a moment. But he kissed his wife and smiled at his younger son once more before he stepped into the fireplace, green flames roaring around him.

  
His mother wiped her eyes as she hugged him once more. “We’ll celebrate tonight, honey. You know how busy your Dad is at the moment. Now shoo, you still have some packing to do.” She laughed and pulled her wand from a long, thin pocket in her apron. Plates and mugs slowly rose from the kitchen table and started cleaning themselves in the sink. Rhett took the letter and walked up to his room. He was still a little shocked. Professor Dumbledore’s elegant handwriting announced that he was made Head Boy, an immense honor and crowning achievement of his last year at Hogwarts. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about the additional work this would entail, on top of his demanding NEWT coursework and heading Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team. Rhett wondered what made Dumbledore choose him. While he had managed to keep his grades up even after becoming team captain, they were nothing out of the ordinary, especially considering his House. But the anxious feeling was quickly replaced by his mother’s happy green eyes and his father’s proud smile. Sure, the new position would be demanding, but he would do his best and see where it got him.

  
Rhett entered his bedroom with renewed confidence and was glad to see his white owl, Barbara, sitting on her perch and cooing softly. Her brown eyes looked at him wisely and she tenderly nipped his hand as he walked over to pet her. “This year’s gonna be interesting, huh?” The owl shooed in answer and closed her eyes sleepily. Rhett sat down on is bed and sighed as he lay back to look at the constellations his dad had painted on the ceiling so many years ago. He remembered the storm that had raged outside as the McLaughlins celebrated Rhett’s fifth birthday.

It was the coldest birthday he had ever had at home, given the usually warm California falls. But his mom had forbidden him to take his new kid-size broom outside, so instead he’d flown it around the mansion’s empty top story until he had crashed a vase. His dad had laughed and whispered that he never liked the vase anyway. His mom had just sighed and flicked her wand until the porcelain shards reassembled themselves. Rhett’s final birthday surprise had been waiting in his room, though. Rhett’s big brother Cole had glanced at the intricate pattern and remarked that he knew the ceiling of the Ravenclaw Tower also had stars and surely that would be useful for Astronomy classes. He delivered this with an eight-year-old’s endearingly know-it-all tone, while Rhett admired the white dots and lines with a five-year-old’s quiet sense of wonder.

  
He still loved looking up and counting the stars when he couldn’t sleep; taking in the calming specks of light that magically glowed above him – not that he would admit that to anyone. But this birthday memory now gave him a sad and empty feeling in his stomach, like he physically felt the hole Cole had left. Rhett had last seen his brother three years ago, just after Cole’s graduation. Now all he had were short, hastily written letters; one for each birthday Cole had missed.

  
Rhett gingerly shook his head, trying to get back to the excitement he had felt a moment ago. He loved the hot summers spent at home, but the last weeks of August always made him long for Hogwarts. Rhett enjoyed learning immensely, which sadly didn’t always equate to actually studying. But Hogwarts castle and the school grounds had become just as familiar to him as his own home in California, and he couldn’t wait to be back chasing Quaffles on the Quidditch pitch. He smiled fondly at his Nimbus 1999 which leaned against a wall decorated with heavy ornate wallpaper. His broom wasn’t the newest model, but he’d flown it ever since he made the team in his second year. Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup three times since then, and last year he had set a new record of most goals scored in a season.

  
Rhett sighed as he looked at his school trunk. He hadn’t bothered to clean it out in years, mostly just taking out Jeans that would suddenly show off his ankles and books he no longer needed. Its newest addition was a cobalt blue dress robe which had been mysteriously required this year. When he had asked his father about it, he only shook his head and winked. “You’ll hear about it when you get to school, boy. Cornelius spoke to me privately and I wouldn’t want to strain transatlantic relations.” His father gave a low, rumbling laugh and Rhett just rolled his eyes. Jim McLaughlin was California’s representative on the American Counsel of Magic, and its current President. Rhett knew it was no use if his dad didn’t want to tell him. Now he wondered if this big secret would somehow influence his duties as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain.

  
Frowning slightly, he looked at the letter again. Shock and excitement had kept him from reading the second paragraph before. Dumbledore wrote that, while usually one boy and one girl were chosen, this year, he had appointed two Head Boys. Due to unique circumstances, as Dumbledore had put it, his partner would be Link Neal. Rhett groaned. While he hadn’t spoken to the silent Slytherin boy in years, he knew enough. Neal shared some of his classes, and he was conceited as well as obnoxiously studious. The letter also contained an invitation to Dumbledore’s office to talk about the details of their appointment, which meant he would have to deal with the guy sooner than he liked. His mother’s voice tore him away from worrying about Neal for the moment. He would try to be civil and make the best of it, at least for his parents’ sake. His mother’s smiling face appeared in the doorway and she handed him the last of his freshly cleaned clothes. Soon, everything was packed and ready to go for his final trip to Hogwarts.

 

* * *

  
Link walked through King’s Cross as quickly as possible. Between his owl in her cage and his enormous school trunk, he didn’t exactly look like your average Muggle traveler. His mother had changed her usual colorful robes for Jeans and a bright red wool coat. She carried his backpack slung over one shoulder and her long hair fell freely past her shoulders. With her relaxed smile and red sneakers, she looked a lot younger than thirty-seven. “Gosh, Link, would you slow down a bit?” Link stopped and waited until his mom fell in step beside him. “It’s bad enough you’re leaving already, no need to run away from me now.” But her tone was teasing, and Link laughed a little. “Sorry, Mom,” he answered. “I’m just nervous I guess. Doin’ it all for the last time, you know?” His mother smiled at him kindly. “Sure, Baby. But try not to worry too much, okay? I bet you’ll be fine. And this year’s gonna be extra excitin', right? We didn’t buy that fancy dress robe for nothin'.”

She gave a tinkling laugh, but Link’s stomach turned at the thought. _Exciting_ was not the word he’d choose. As if going back to school didn’t make him anxious enough, this year came with the added bonus of a mysterious occasion that required dressing up, _and_ being made Head Boy. He felt like the new batch he carried in his pocket might burn a hole through his Jeans at any moment. Link liked to spend his school days with his head down, preferably in a book. This appointment had hit him like a ton of bricks. Things like responsibility, unwanted attention, and talking to people came to mind immediately. He felt his throat constrict for a moment but tried to calm himself with a deep breath. He could break down on the train if necessary; no reason to worry his mom more than he had to.

  
They walked through the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten easily, and the bright red Hogwarts Express appeared before them. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was full of chattering students and parents, grey steam billowing over their heads. Owls hooted in their cages, somewhat disgruntled by the commotion, various cats flitted around, and, in some cases, toads were lost. Link’s mother pointed to a slightly less crowded corner and drew him into a tight hug. “It’s okay, Mom. I’ll be back in no time.” Link softly patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. He saw the tears his mother fought to hold back, even as she smiled at him. “I know, I know. Gosh, I can’t believe it’s your last year already. You’ve gotten so tall, too. And I should’ve cut your hair.” She laughed and reached up to ruffle his dark tangled hair, until he ducked out of reach. “I think I’ll survive. And I kinda like the longer hair, makes me look all mysterious and brooding.” He squinted and frowned until his mom laughed again, this time more freely. Link noticed the fine wrinkles around her mouth for the first time. As he looked at the big clock looming over the platform, his unease crept back. The train would leave soon. He hugged his mom again, told her he loved her, he’d send a note when he arrived, and everything would be fine. Link almost believed himself. He drew his wand out of his pocket, mumbled “Locomotor trunk,” and walked towards the end of the train.

  
Link found an empty compartment easily enough and sat down by the window. He opened Jade’s cage and the little owl flitted around happily until she settled down on the overhead rack. When a small boy he’d seen around the Slytherin Common Room poked his head in, Link quickly schooled his face into a cold expression and said all the seats were taken. The boy closed the door so hastily he almost stumbled over his feet. Link sighed and looked out the window, all he wanted to do was read and be left alone. He caught sight of his mom still on the platform, talking to an older couple. President McLaughlin would have looked stern in his spotless dark robes, but his smile was kind. He held his wife’s hand while he spoke. Both McLaughlins suddenly laughed; his mom must have made a joke.

Link was glad they hadn’t spotted her before. His mom worked in the protection of endangered magical creatures, and frequently dealt with President McLaughlin and the ACM. She had an easy and natural manner of talking to people that Link lacked completely. At least their obnoxious son wasn’t around. The last time his mom had spoken to precious Rhett McLaughlin, she thought he was “such a nice boy” and repeatedly wondered why on earth Link didn’t like him. But of course she didn’t meet the arrogant dickhead that was probably fawned over by his Quidditch buddies right now. Rhett McLaughlin had a way of making people like him, a fact that continued to amaze Link. The train had taken off and was gathering speed now. He watched the grey building slide past and the slight rocking motion quickly calmed his nerves.

  
He thought of the first time he traveled to Hogwarts, so many years ago. Eleven-year-old Link had been anxious to get to school. He’d read most of his books beforehand, deep into the night, until his mother would come in and hex the room dark so he would finally go to sleep. He loved trying out small charms and was immensely proud when he managed to give a match a silvery shimmer. It did not quite turn into a needle, but still. He had spent most of his life traveling with is mom; sleeping in tents, tree houses, or the occasional cave. While she studied magical creatures, he’d look over her shoulder in wonder. He didn’t mind the nomadic lifestyle, but he always looked forward to summers and holidays. Sue would pack up her notes and equipment, take her son’s hand, and apparate to an orchard right behind a little house. Link’s grandparents had a small farm in North Carolina on which they grew rare magical herbs and plants.

While Link never quite managed the same fascination for plants his grandfather had, he still liked wandering around the farm and surrounding forest with him. Every Christmas they’d haul in a big tree that was almost too big for the cozy wooden living room. His grandma would sigh over the trail of muddy snow and pine needles all through the house, even though Rosy, the family’s house-elf, already busied herself with the clean-up. Link had always been fond of the small elf, who seemed more like a kind aunt to him than a servant. Rosy mostly wore her hair in a neat bun and dressed in a pretty yellow plaid pillow case, which had a pocket that mysteriously never seemed to run out of candy.

On Christmas Eve, after dinner, the five of them would gather around the big tree and listen to Link’s grandpa tell stories, mostly of his time at Hogwarts and the mischief he’d been up to in those days. Whenever his stories sounded a bit too crazy Link’s grandma chimed to remind her husband he hadn’t really turned the snow all over the school grounds purple one Christmas. The stories’ tenor was generally the long family tradition of going to school overseas, what an amazing place it was, and how much Link would love it there.

  
With his grandpa’s colorful tales in mind, Link was overjoyed when a large school owl finally delivered his Hogwarts letter. The week-long vacation in London where they bought all of his school supplies flew by too quickly, and before he really knew it, he stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He carried a fairly displeased owl in her cage, while his mother pushed a trolley with his big trunk. Link was fascinated with the crowd of wizards and witches around him, trying not to laugh at some particularly hilarious attempts at dressing in Muggle fashion. He was just about to point out a wizened old wizard who appeared to be wearing a pink nightgown under his black cloak, but he stopped when he caught his mother’s eye. She was looking at him misty-eyed and took suspiciously deep breaths, but tried to put on a brave face. Only then did it really dawn on Link that he wouldn’t see his mom again until Christmas. And that he was about to board a train on which the only familiar creature was his owl, Jade.

Panic rose in his chest and he felt his heart beating faster. He hugged his mom’s side, tightly. She looked down at him, a little surprised but smiling kindly. “Hey, Baby, everything alright?” she asked in a quiet voice. Link swallowed hard and answered without meeting her eye, “I’m not sure I really wanna go,” he mumbled. “I could just stay with you and teach myself, maybe…” His mom chuckled quietly and took her son’s hand while she faced him. “I know you’re nervous, but remember how existed you were before. You’ll meet other kids, Hogwarts has brilliant teachers, and – let me tell you – the food is divine.” Link gave a small laugh at her serious expression. He still held on to his mom’s hand and sighed, feeling the knot in his stomach relax the tiniest bit. “Promise you’ll write to me? Tell me what’s going on with those Kelpies?” Sue laughed and ruffled Link’s hair. “Of course, Baby. Every day, if you want me to,” she smiled again as Link frowned. “Well, maybe not _every_ day.”

  
Link silently wondered what the appropriate amount of parental mail might be, when a deep, booming voice behind him said, “Hello, there, Miss Neal! I didn’t know your Link was going this year, too.” Link’s mom gave a friendly smile as she answered: “Governor McLaughlin, what a nice surprise.” Link looked at the tall man that had suddenly appeared by his side and took an involuntary step behind his mother. Governor McLaughlin turned around to wave over what appeared to be his wife and sons. While Link was introduced to the McLaughlins and shyly shook their hands, he was most curious about the younger boy, Rhett, who would also be going to Hogwarts for the first time. Rhett seemed tall for his age, the full blond hair neatly swept to one side, large green eyes focused on Link intently.

He appeared to be completely at ease, excitement plain on his face, a fact that Link found admirable. Link was so thoroughly impressed with Rhett’s relaxed demeanor that he only just noticed being spoken to. “…anyway, your owl looks so cool. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this kind before. Where’d you get it?” Link swallowed his nerves as best he could and managed a mumbled answer. “Yeah, she’s a bespectacled owl; they only really live in the Amazon. I spent a couple weeks there with my mom and Jade sort of appeared in our tree house and decided to stay.” Rhett’s eyes widened in awe without Link’s notice, because he’d reached a hand into Jade’s cage and carefully stroked her head. Before he could begin to wonder if traveling with his mom might be a strange thing to talk about, Rhett spoke again. “That sounds amazing, you gotta tell me all about it on the train, alright?”

  
And just like that, a small smile crept up on Link’s face. The McLaughlins stepped away to make their own goodbyes, Mrs. McLaughlin hugging both her sons tightly before Cole quickly dashed away to find his friends. Rhett held on to his mother a little while longer, blinking hard. Link, catching the scene in the corner of his eye, immediately felt a bit better. When he finally walked towards the train, a once again happily chattering Rhett at his side, the knot in his stomach felt a lot more bearable. They found a compartment toward the end of the train and, before Link really looked outside, they had already left London behind.

  
Talking to Rhett was surprisingly easy; their shared interest in owls and magical creatures carried the conversation easily until a knock at the door interrupted them. A grey-haired witch pushing a trolley full of candy pocked her head in and Link quickly pulled out a shiny golden Galleon. His mom had given him the coin earlier with the express purpose of buying as much candy as he felt like. They took turns trying different Bertie Bott’s Beans, traded Chocolate Frog cards, and play-acted a dramatic wizard’s duel with Liquorice Wands. When Rhett poked at his side, yelling “Ticklicus Totalus,” Link couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s not even a real spell!” Rhett laughed along with him, lying back on the plush bank while he caught his breath.

“I really don’t mean to make this weird, but I’m so glad I met you, Link.” Link stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes. His voice sounded rather incredulous when he answered, “Really? You seemed so cool on the platform, like you weren’t scared at all.” The slightest redness crept up his neck at the admission, but Rhett seemed unfazed. “Oh heck, sure I was. All my friends from back home go to Ilvermorny. I think if Cole wasn’t at Hogwarts already I would’ve tried convincing my dad to let me go there, too. Not like he’d let me, but …,” Rhett trailed of as Link took in this information.

His discomfort must’ve been obvious, because Rhett quickly added: “Of course I know Hogwarts is awesome, and my whole family went there, I guess I wouldn’t really want to go anywhere else.” Link gave a pained smile; still, he had the strangest feeling that he could trust Rhett. “Oh no, I didn’t mean that. It’s just … You were scared because your friends went somewhere else. I was scared because I never really had any friends.” Link took in Rhett’s shocked expression, but continued anyway: “I don’t have any brothers and sisters, and I spent my whole life travelling with my mom, or on my grandparent’s farm. I just never really stayed in one place long enough, I guess.” He sighed and looked down, half preparing himself for Rhett scoffing and leaving because he turned out to be such a weirdo, but Rhett just shrugged and smiled. “Oh well, you gotta start somewhere. I just hope I make a good first one.” He bumped Link’s shoulder lightly with his fist, and seemed to be finished with the issue.

  
Link felt the knot in his stomach dissolve completely. For the first time since he’d felt that cold rush of panic on the platform, he remembered how excited he’d been to get to school before. He smiled as he and Rhett changed into their black school robes, the sky outside turning to a dark blue color. They couldn’t be far from Hogwarts now. Just as Link tried to convince Jade to return to her cage, Rhett asked suddenly, “Do you know which house you’ll be in?” Link gave a short, dry laugh. “I’ve no idea. My mom was in Gryffindor, my grandpa was in Hufflepuff, and grandma went to Ilvermorny. Not much of a family tradition, I guess. How ‘bout you?” Rhett’s expression was pained as he answered.

“Lucky you. _All_ of my family was in Ravenclaw, going back five generations. I think there may have been a great-aunt in Hufflepuff, but I’m not sure. Dad loves talking about his grandfather, ‘the last Ravenclaw headmaster,’” Rhett rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what they’ll do if I’m sorted anywhere else.” Link didn’t know what to say, and Rhett seemed genuinely worried. Link opted for rapping his knuckles against Rhett’s skull, leaning in to listen. “Hmmm, well, you don’t sound hollow, I’d put you in Ravenclaw.” Rhett smiled at Link’s serious voice and some of the tension left his shoulders. While Link hadn’t really wanted any specific house before, he now felt a strong desire to be sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

  
Soon, the Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt, and a cloud of black-clad students filled up the single tiny dark platform of Hogsmeade station. The sky overhead was cast over menacingly, the rumble of distant thunder filling the air. As soon as Rhett and Link spotted the dancing light of Hagrid’s oil lamp, raised high above the crowd, the first heavy drops of rain came down. Their robes were drenched quickly, and clung to them uncomfortably. Hagrid called out in booming voice, straining to be heard over the wind and rain. “Firs’ years to me! All o’ the firs’ years to me!”

They moved through the throng of students with some difficulty, the grey slates of water making it hard to see. Hagrid, after a quick head count, lead the way away from the crowd, down a steep narrow path. The ground was muddy, and Link was glad of Rhett’s steadying hand on his back when he almost slipped. The path opened to the shore of a wide black lake, so large that waves rages across its surface. A small flock of boats was moored at the edge, and Hagrid motioned at them to get in. “Try te hurry, now. The storm’s not goin’ te let up any time soon. Two to a boat, come on.” Rhett stepped in first, and Link followed him with some hesitation. He could imagine a number of things he’d rather be doing.

  
Lightning illuminated his shaking hands as he tried not to fall into the boat. The storm seemed to be directly above them now. He’d barely managed to find something to hold on to, when the boat suddenly lurched forward on Hagrid’s call. Hogwarts castle seemed like big, blurry speck of light in the distance, not quiet offering the magnificent view Link had been told about. Rhett was enjoying the rough ride visibly; he laughed as cold lake water hit his face with a particularly large wave that almost tipped the boat. “Wow, this is awesome!” he called out. Link looked up at him in disbelieve, feeling scared out of his mind. When he glimpsed several arms of some creature breaking the surface not far from them, he told Rhett as much.

Rhett immediately turned away from the castle and looked at Link instead. Link felt a hand, slightly bigger than his own and mysteriously still warm, grabbing his. Rhett still looked at him, not the slightest bit flustered about holding Link’s hand, as he said, “We’ll be there soon. Just close your eyes and trust me. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Link obeyed. He still heard the angry rumble of thunder above him, and felt the violent sway of the boat beneath, but the sensation of Rhett’s warm hand was stronger. He took a deep breath and relaxed the tiniest fraction.

  
Soon, the boats disappeared into a hole in the cliff face, passing underneath a dark curtain of ivy. Link was still shaky when he left the boat in a dark underground harbor. They followed Hagrid up yet another path, before they reached the lawn right outside the castle. The darkness concealed their joined hands from the other first-years, and Link was glad Rhett hadn’t let go. Most of his nervousness had returned now that Hogwarts loomed above him as a dark silhouette against a sky full of lightning. Hagrid stepped up to the huge oak front door, knocking three times.

  
A tall witch dressed in impeccable emerald-green robes opened the door. Her black hair was twisted into a tight bun, and she inspected the crowd of shivering students over her square glasses. “Good evening, Hagrid. Welcome, first-years. I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me.” They walked behind her into the large Entrance Hall, stunned into silence by the impressive structure. The ceiling loomed high above them and torches shone along the walls, illuminating several coats of armor and other strange statues. They were led into a small ante-chamber, too small for their number. Link felt Rhett’s looming presence behind him, his own back lightly pressed against Rhett’s chest. Professor McGonagall’s clear voice rang out above them, easily commanding their attention. “The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. It is very important, and I advise you to look your best. After the Hat decides on your house, you will sit at your designated house table, and your Prefects will explain everything else to you.”

She was about to leave, when Hagrid very audibly cleared his throat, nodding towards the students in their wet robes. Professor McGonagall shook her head absentmindedly. “Oh, I suppose you’re right, Hagrid.” She whispered under her breath, raising her wand in a complex motion. The first-years gave a collective sigh of relieve, finding their robes to be dry and warm immediately. Link nervously tried to pat down his unruly dark hair, making Rhett chuckle behind him. “You look fine,” a calming voice whispered by his ear.

  
After a wait that felt like hours rather than minutes, they walked single file through the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall. Link was so nervous, trying hard not to trip over his own feet, that he barely noticed the hundreds of eyes following their progression. The storm still raged quietly on the painted ceiling above them, but the countless candles hovering mid-air made it seem far less menacing. They stood in a line facing the four house tables, while Professor McGonagall placed what seemed to be a rather old, battered wizard’s hat on a three-legged stool in front of them. An eerie silence fell over the Hall as everyone stared at the dirty old hat in expectation. A long tear near the hat’s brim opened and it broke into song.

A deep, melancholy voice sounded out through the hall, singing about each house’s qualities and the need to stick together in times of peril. The Hall exploded in applause when the Hat finished, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, unrolling a large parchment. After about half of the first-years were sorted, Professor McGonagall called out, “McLaughlin, Rhett!” Link’s eyes followed him anxiously as Rhett walked up to the stool in large strides.

He took the Hat with slightly shaking hands and put it on. His pale face vanished under the black fabric, revealing only the tip of his nose and his tight-set mouth. The Hall was quiet as the Hat took his time, far longer than for any of the previous first-years. Link’s heart beat painfully. Finally, the Hat called out loudly, “Ravenclaw!” Rhett’s relief was clear on his face, and he managed a shaky smile as he joined his brother Cole at the Ravenclaw table. Link was so happy that he took a moment to register Professor McGonagall’s voice calling out, “Neal, Charles!” He saw Rhett giving him a thumbs up while his uneasy legs carried him to the three-legged stool. He put the Hat on nervously, but the fabric had barely touched him when a loud voice rang out, “Slytherin!”


End file.
